CHRISTMASA time for cons
by mollietaz
Summary: It's Christmas , but just who is running the con?


Christmas. Is a time for cons?

Angel was walking home from the village, deep in thought and oblivious to what was going on around her. She didn't hear them calling her name as they drove passed her and as they came to a

screeching halt in front of her , they took her completely by surprise. She thought that they were all still in London , Craig having given them a three day pass, and she had not expected any of them to

be home before the next day.

She smiled at them , and watched them all pile out of the jeep .

`Want a hand with that`. Casino asked , nodding towards the basket of groceries she was carrying.

`If you are offering `. She said smiling

`Actually , we thought we might come round for coffee, if that's ok with you? He asked her.

`Oh ! Don't they have coffee in London then? She teased.

`Coffee yes, but the company is not nearly so delightful`. Said Actor.

`Ok , you want to tell me what you want now or do you want the coffee first? She asked, trying not to smile. `Because you are obviously up to something`.

`How could you know that? asked Goniff , and received a poke in the ribs from Casino.

`We'll take the coffee `, said Chief `Then if you say no it's not been a total waste of time`, he said smiling at her.

`Why do I get the feeling I am soooo going to regret this? She asked laughing. `Ok , lets go , I've think this will go better if I'm sitting down.

`You're probably right there baby, cos this is one of the craziest ideas yet`. Said Casino

`Oh now that is just what I wanted to hear`. She said sarcastically as she climbed in the jeep.

Chief started the engine, waited for them all to get in . and then giving Angel one of his best smiles headed for the cottage.

…...

`He's never going to do it , you know that don't you? She said to them .

`He might , if you asked him`. Said Goniff.

`Hey it is Christmas baby`, said Casino.

`Please Angel. They know all if us, they're not stupid you know. It has to be someone that they don't see very often`. Said Actor

`But why him? Asked Angel. `There has to be so many more people that you could ask`.

`Oh yeah , sure there are , but if we don't get him to do something he won't even bother to turn up, swear he's got too much paperwork too do`. Said Casino.

`You know Casino's right`. said Actor.

`So ask him yourselves`. She said.

`Oh now come on luv, you know he ain't gonna do it for us`. Said Goniff seriously.

Angel looked at them .

Are you sure there's no-one else? She asked

`We want the Warden`, said Chief.

`Yeah , it's something we should all do together`, said Casino.

Angel sighed.

`All right , I'll ask him , but you're right , this is just about the craziest thing you've come up with yet`. She said

If anyone can get him to help it will be you Angel `, said Actor.

`Flattery will get you no-where Actor, charming as you think you may be`, she said

He smiled at her .

`All right , all right , I'm going `, she said.

As she put on her coat she turned to look at them.

Actor was still smiling.

…...

They want me to do what? He asked.

`They need your help Craig, just for a couple of hours, it's important to them, please , come on say you'll do it`, she said.

`I'm busy that day`, he said.

She smiled at him,

`Haven't told you what day it is yet`, she said

`Like I said , I'm busy that day`.

`Ok but you're missing a golden opportunity `. She said turning for the door.

`Wait,` he said

She turned and smiled at him. They want you to do this, so , make up some rules of your own`, she said .

He laughed at her.

`To good to miss isn't it? He asked

`You'd better believe it. They want this so badly, and I have to say , they have gone to a lot of trouble to make it special, but , there are still some improvements that could be made, if you think about

it carefully enough`, she said smiling at him.

`Got them just where I want them , haven't I? he asked.

Oh , if you play it right, this could really make for a great Christmas `. She said.

`Ok Angel, tell them I'll do it. But these are the conditions`. He said.

…...

`If I thought for one minute that you had anything to do with this lady….

`I just did what you asked me to do Casino, the rest he thought up all by himself`, she said smiling.

They all sat in the horse drawn sleigh that they had spend all of their free time building over the last few weeks, and were gathering quite a procession as the drove down the village streets.

Chief and Actor sat at the front, while Goniff Casino and Angel, sat in the back .

They heard the children before they saw them, all shouting for Father Christmas.

`Sound like you're a hit Warden` said Goniff

Craig sat in the back , padded out and dressed in the outfit Angel had made for him.

`HO. HO. HO.`. He said.

`Hey that's not bad , they'll never know you're not the real thing`. Said Casino.

They drove round the corner and a cheer went up as they came into sight of the orphanage.

They stopped and all got out of the sleigh, and started to give the sweets out that the army had so thoughtfully provided for all the children.

As the adults ushered the children back inside to prepare for the present giving, Father Francis stayed back and looked at the display in front of him.

`Well Lt. when your men said they'd ask you to be Father Christmas I really didn't expect you do go to so much trouble, This really is spectacular.` he said.

`He looked at the sleigh , painted in red and gold and covered in tinsel and bells, all of which had been found in the mansion attic.

`I mean your men have really outdone themselves, they really didn't have to do all this. The children would have been just as happy with you Lt. They really were only expecting Father Christmas you

know. Oh this is just wonderful, it really has made their Christmas.`. He said.

`You're very welcome Father , and Santa really couldn't come without his elves , now could he? Craig asked.

Father Francis looked at the row of men in front of him.

They were all dressed in bright green , with hats with bells on, jackets that were covered in glitter , and green tights and pointed shoes with yet more bells.

Casino was trying yet again to pull his jacket down , but to no avail.

`Can we go inside yet, this outfit wasn't made for cold weather , you know`. He said

`Oh my apologies gentlemen , please come with me`. He said

Craig held back , and Angel could see that under the white bushy beard he was smiling.

`Didn't I tell you I could make this worth your while? She asked him

He laughed

`Wouldn't have missed it for the world . But you want to know the best part? He asked her.

`Go on surprise me `. She said

`Father Francis had already asked me to do this before they sent you to ask me, and I'd already said yes.`

Angelo burst into uncontrollable giggles .

`Oh please let me tell them. It will make my Christmas`. She said

`My present to you honey`, he said , laughing with her. `But not yet, let's wait until after the party , shall we?

`Oh ! You are one wicked Santa `, she said. Why didn't you tell me?

`Would you have dressed up as a pixie if I had? He asked.

`Probably not `. She said. `You do know that this means war , don't you. They are going to want to get their own back.`

Why should they `, he asked innocently. `After all this was their idea , now wasn't it?

Angel looked at him.

`I am beginning to doubt that very much`, she said, `You are spending far too much time with Actor , do you know that, some of his bad habits are starting to rub off on you , you're getting sneaky`.

`Why thank you `. He said . `Now shall we get to work?

`Whatever you want Santa`. She said smiling happily.

`Oh and by the way, I've arranged for them to do all this again tomorrow at the hospital , thought the children might like a visit from Santa and his elves`, he said.

`Have you told them yet? she asked

`Well no, of course not`, he said, `I want them to think that it's all over before I break the good news to them`.

She laughed at him

`Happy Christmas Santa `, she said.

`Oh this could turn out to be one of the happiest I've had for a long time`, he laughed. `Now come on , we have presents to deliver and it wouldn't do to keep the kids waiting now would it?

`Whatever you want Santa`, she said, and followed him towards the door.


End file.
